I've Had Enough Togetherness
by Rev Runner
Summary: Zadavia has just had it with the Loonatics constantly arguing. So, Ace tries to keep everything under control, before things turn for the worst. But things don't seem to work out for any of the better, when he lets the role of remembrance towards his team
1. Chapter 1: The argument

I'm hoping that you will enjoy this story very much. Here is the first chapter.

"Hello, hello…" A hologram was looking around impatiently to get full attention, but there was too much noise in the background.

"No, I should be leader," a blue light shaped of a duck spoke.  
"Well too bad, Duck; there already is one," a tall, blue shape of a rabbit replied.

"My inventions," the bold light of a coyote stood out, looking at his broken inventions in horror. "What have you done?" he looked like he was about to cry.

Voices all collided together, as the hologram's expression grew angrier. "LOONATICS!" All shadows jumped and faced the colorful hologram.  
"Zadavia; oh, I didn't notice you there," the blue, shadowed rabbit twiddled his fingers nervously. "Ace, I've been trying to call you for over an hour, now. In fact, this display going on here; is the exact reason, on why I was calling. But obviously, you didn't hear me for an absolute reason." Zadavia was growing impatient about the display happening in HQ. Not once, not twice, but well… all the time. "You have been arguing non stop and you all must learn to get along and compromise. What seems to be the problem, here?" "What's the problem? What's the problem? He's the problem." Another rabbit pointed at a tall roadrunner, except; this rabbit had a female voice and an angry one of about. "Hey-what-are-you-looking-at-me-for-I-didn't-do-anything!" The roadrunner shape responded quickly. "What do you mean, you didn't do anything?! My sweaters have been cut up, my purses have been torn and everything in my room IS RUINED!" The edgy bunny yelled, but what she didn't know was that, this road runner is not defenseless. "For-the-last-time-I-did-not-steal-your-sweaters-or-your-other-things-that-have-those-strings-on-them!" He yelled like an earthquake, the angry bunny wanted to yell back at him. "They're called, pur…! "Whatever! The-bottom-line-is-I-didn't-steal-your-purse-or-those-things-that-make-you-sweat-more-than-heat-does-okay-now-just-leave-me-alone." But, it seems that the road runner's speed in awareness was definitely, more than up to date. The two steamed up animals, crossed their arms and were too angry, to yell at each other anymore. "Lexi, Rev; calm down." The coyote genius; Tech tried to comfort them both. "Calm down," Lexi then looks at Rev. "Okay, Rev. First, you steal my things and now you lie to me about it? What kind of a friend are you? You even got peas on my new skirt, which is so gross and now, you lie to my face about it!" Looks back at Tech and points at Rev. "Keep him away from my stuff!" She storms into her room, carrying the damaged sweater and you could her door, slam shut. Tech shrugs his shoulders in disbelief. "Come on, there has a logical explanation for all of this," the genius couldn't solve this one. "You-want-an-explanation? You-want-an-explanation! Zadavia is…" He said as he kept slapping Tech across the face, but Tech took his hand and let it down. "Whoa, whoa. Slow down there, Rev. No need to bring out the great danger of your anger"  
Rev just couldn't take it anymore, he was storming his way to his room.  
"By-the-way-I-do-not-eat-peas-and-carrots-and-stain-anything-see-this-see-this!" Rev pulls a part of his clean suit, to show the team that there are no stains, "and- I- absolutely-positively-do-not-lie." Rev made his point, but not quite; you could hear a voice from Lexi's room. "Liar, you practically need a bib." "I-DO-NOT!" He argued back to the voice. "Um, apparently, you do," Rev heard Duck from behind. "That's-it-that's-it, Lexi-if-you-thought-I-was-the-problem-then-you-have-no-idea-how-wrong-you-are!" The frustrated road runner was walking towards Lexi's room, with his reactions jumbled. "This-guy-practically-is-a-bunch-of-problems-all-rolled-up-into-one. If-anyone-needs-the-recipe-for-a-roasted-duck-its-not-so-hard-to-find-and-now-I-know-why-people-stopped-eating-duck -to-begin-with. So-if-you-ever-find-a-problem-with-your-sweaters-then-you-know-who-to-call. Remember-if-you-see-muck-think-of-Duck-and-goodnight!" With that, Rev went into his room and shut the door. "By-the-way-I-do-not-need-a-bib! You-need-a-bib-you-need-a-bib." He opened his door, to make the last speech. "What-happens-if-one-day-you-get-too-angry-and-your-head-explodes-and-you-stain-your-shirt-even-more. No response came from Lexi's room. "Exactly-what-I-thought-but-I'll-tell-you-this-I'm-not-mopping-the-floors-so-watch-out-when-you-deal-with-me. The- finner-of-the-less-funner-shall-not-bother-the-road-runner." Finally, Rev slammed his door. 


	2. Chapter 2: A promise gone wrong

Second chapter, of this fan fiction: Okay, you can tell that Zadvia is already upset by these heroes and they should give her a break, right? Usually, the boss lady works great under pressure, no denying it. But, one thing she hates to see is the world's greatest heroes of Acmetropolis; run into disagreements with each other. Of course Lexi will always be that normal girl next door, with just ordinary issues about her life and Rev is usually a happy go lucky guy, which is great. But, he is just an important member of this team just like anyone else, so; he has every right to stand up for himself, in order to prove it.

Still at HQ, everyone was still waiting what Zadavia really wanted.  
"So, boss; what's the mission," Ace wanted to know what was really going down, but to his surprise; she really had no news for them. "Nothing, there is no mission. I just called to check up on you and as a matter of fact; the only mission that you Loonatics should be accomplishing, is the mission of compromising. So if there would be any real danger, you could all work as a team to prevent it; Zadavia, out." Ace turned back to his team, "alright, guys; you heard Zadavia, she's right. We can no longer fight and argue, if we want to save Acmetropolis. If all goes as right, there should be no stopping us, from protecting innocent lives. Okay, Loonatics; are you with me? For Acmetropolis." The leader put out his hand, "for Acmetropolis," Lexi put out her hand. "Right, chief; for Acmetropolis." Tech added his hand. "Ghgfassfyjhu," Slam grunted in agreement. "You-bet-I'm-in-for-Acmetropolis-wow-I'm-double-in-no-wait-triple-in-so-in…" "Rev, just say you're in," Ace shook his head. "Right-O, Ace. For my fans of Acmetropolis, I will soon become leader." Everyone glared at Duck, "alright, alright; I'm in too." He made his usual impatient expression as he would, if water would splash on him and put the last hand in.

The next morning…

"AHHH, Slam? You've destroyed my lab again," Tech yelled, but Ace stopped him. "Tech, remember what Zadavia told us," Ace reminded his frustrated coyote friend. Tech walked out of his lab, still glaring at Slam; who was feeling guilty. But, all three heard screaming from the other room.

In the living room…

"Duck, give me that remote. I need to watch the shopping channel," Lexi tried to grab the remote from Duck. "Excuse me, missy; but I believe that I'm watching Misty Breeze," Duck told her calmly; but still had a hint of panic and frustration. Ace rushed into the room, "Duck, Lexi; no arguing, remember?" Lexi and Duck put their hands and the remote down and looked away from each other in guilt.

Ace was walking out of the room, still looking at them. It was hard for Ace to keep his team under control. Was he the only one who remembered Zadavia's deal? Because obviously, no one else seemed to remember. But, a very confident Ace wasn't worried. He would continue to make sure that everything was under control in HQ. Ace hated to see Zadavia put up with so much and he didn't like to see anything go wrong with his best friends. So, Ace would make sure of the opposite. 


	3. Chapter 3: Ace's new attitude

I wonder what everyone else is going to start thinking of Ace, soon. Now that he's more in charge than ever, it just doesn't seem to be going as well as he expected.

"Ace, I can't take this anymore," Ace heard Tech from the other room and rushed where the voice was coming from. As he was already there, he could see Tech and Duck facing each other angrily.

"Chief, will you tell Duck; to stop questioning my intelligence," Ace looked at Duck. "Ace, will you tell the super geek to stop taking my things and making them look weird," Duck told a much pressured Ace. "I'm doing an experiment, Duck. I thought that your possessions; would come in handy." Tech continued, as Ace kept looking at each of them; every time, they had something to say. "Doesn't mean, that you have a right to go and touch my things, nerd boy," Duck snapped. "I'd really appreciate it, if you'd not use the term; nerd. I'm a highly, intellect individual; who is clearly skilled in the world of Science, unlike you." Tech boasted and tried to put Duck, right in the feel bads. Duck stepped up to him, ferociously. "That's it, I'm making a fist," Ace stood in front of them and pushed them both apart. "Tech, Duck; that's enough! Have you guys forgotten? Gees, doc; I have to do everything around here," The two glared at him. "Oh, really; you think that you are more important than us? You feel that you are flawless and have not encountered one mistake?" "Yeah, that's right, Tech. Because obviously, a genius like you can't remember a simple instruction. And, Duck; you always think that you are better than everyone else, but you are such a slacker and you still want to be leader? I don't think dat is going to happen, not on my watch," Ace observed them both. But, Duck actually showed the bossy leader, what for? "Okay mister wise guy; if you are so great, why don't you show us how it's done," Duck told him. "Okay, doc; I will," and did Ace ever give them a show. He saw Rev using his most prized sword; he rushed over and grabbed the sword from the curious road runner, "Rev, what are doing!?" He glared at a smiling Rev, "Right-Ace-I've-decided-to-check-out-your-sword-and-boy-is-it-ever-sweet-so-sweet-with-all-those-powers-and…" He was cut off, "enough Rev!" A frustrated Ace put a hand over his face and Rev glared at him. "I don't want to hear it and who says that you could use my sword? That sword is very powerful; you out of all people should know dat! But, obviously; you don't!" Rev looked at Ace; who crossed his arms and he did it too. He looked away from him, "well; I-thought-that-we-were-all-friends-here-but-I-guess-I-made-a-mistake. Last-time-I-checked-you-were-our-leader-not-a-big-jerk," he began to yell. "And-if-I'm-not-mistaken-you-are-to-blame-here-too!" Rev was mad and pointed at Ace; who was ignoring him as usual, "Yeah, you aren't so perfect; either," Ace heard five more voices grow closer and then he turned around. There, he saw the rest of his teammates. "What are you talkin' about? All I've been doin' is stoppin' you from givin' me a headache," Ace came out righteously. "Oh, please. That is such a huge lie," he heard Lexi say. "You are beginning to sound like Duck," "hey, I heard that." Duck shouted across from her, "good!" Was all that Lexi responded. "Besides-if-I'm-not-mistaken-we-were-doing-this-not-arguing-thing-for-Zadavia-and-Acmetropolis-not-you," Rev pointed at a very stubborn Ace. Ace looked back in his direction, "Shut up, Rev!" Lexi added to the hurtfulness, "Yeah, Rev; nobody cares on what you have to say." Rev was just steamed up as he heard this and yelled, but slower and it got everyone's attention. "That's it! I've had it! I'm sick of this! I'm leaving! By-the-way-Lexi-you-think-that-you-have-something-to-say-to-me-now-well-just-you-wait! Duck-you-make-me-sick-and-you-choose-one-teammate-to-stoop-so-low! Tech tried to say a word, but was cut off by Rev's continuous speech and Rev looked at him and pointed fiercely. Tech-you-want-another-logical-explanation-well-here's-one-if-Ace-thinks-he-can-manage-this-team-on-his-own-THEN-I-QUIT!" Rev threw his arms up and stormed out of HQ. "Yeah, me too, Buster," "So do I," "Me too," "mjhsdhs, me quit," was all that Ace's former teammates said and they all left Ace, standing all alone. "Fine!" He called out, once they were all gone. "I don't need you; I can manage this team on my own!" With that, Ace turned around and headed for his room. 


	4. Chapter 4: The unfair match

Fourth chapter of the story. I never would have guessed about Ace becoming the world's biggest jerk. I'm sure he's been under so much pressure, so it had to happen one of these days, right?

Meanwhile, outside of HQ; Lexi, Duck, Tech, Slam and Rev were all looking for a different place to live in. They had a very difficult time in finding an apartment. Let alone, a comfortable place to settle in. Lexi picked up her feet, tiredly as she complained. "I'm tired, already; when are we going to find a place to settle in?" "Apparently, Acmetropolis is a huge city and it has been difficult to find a new place." Tech looked at her and was admitting that he was tired. "tgweyfwu," Slam grunted in agreement. "Yeah you said it buddy; we've been walking for over a century here, plus I'm hungry." Duck complained, while he was practically; dragging his feet on the hard, dusty ground; as he watched other citizens passing by. "Look," Tech stopped in his tracks and that made everyone else stop. "We are all hungry and we are all tired. But, this is what we've decided to do." "No, really?" Duck commented sarcastically, "this is all your fault anyway; if you didn't make us walk out of our own place and had kicked Ace out instead, we wouldn't be in this mess." They all looked at him as if he were just over exaggerating just a little bit. "Oh, please, Duck. Don't try to look so perfect. It's obvious that you were the one who dragged us out here in the first place," Lexi budded in and put her hands on her hips. Pretty soon, everyone began to argue again and it wasn't long until, they all forgot about why they left HQ in the first place. But, not only were they all arguing together; but, each person had something to say to one another. "tdgshywe," Slam yelled at Lexi; "you can never get right to the point," she yelled at Tech. "I'm not a nerd, you are just not at my level," Tech transferred his anger to Duck. Finally, Duck yelled at Rev. "You are a disgrace!" They all continued arguing, but something unexpected happened thing happened. A huge sound of lightning scared all of them and it wasn't even raining.

Back at HQ

Ace was sitting on the couch, watching t.v and munching on a carrot.  
He was watching a funny movie and he didn't even notice about the whole headquarters being empty. In fact, he was too busy doing things on his own, that he forgot about Lexi and the others. Little did Ace know though, that pretty soon; the sound of a chain saw had hit his ears pretty hard and he turned around, to see what it could be. "Ya, mule. Member me, rabbit? Ye haw, I'm back and I'm here tu take yooou down!" The mysterious figure said. He was short, had a long, red beard and red hair. He looked like a cowboy, with a hat and was shooting from his two guns. "No one messes with Oci… hici…uh… whatever ma name is, ya mule," he jumped around from side to side. But, he was not alone; there stood Mastermind, Weathervane and Massive. Ace was out numbered; though, he didn't care. He jumped up from the couch and showed these evil villains that he was ready. "I am Massive; this is a robbery, so hit the floor, rabbit." Massive warned and shot out his gravity powers. But, Ace jumped out of the way on time. "I don't think so, doc; I'm afraid you are outta luck, cuz I ain't gonna give this place up." He told them, "oh really. Well, I hate to inform you this, but; you're outnumbered. Seeing as your teammates aren't here to here to help you; we can destroy you." Massive was coming closer, towards Ace. But, Ace wasn't afraid, in fact; he wasn't afraid of any of them. Team or not; he was still able to fight and his team did turn their backs on him and betray him. The least Ace could do was to prove that he could do anything without them. "So, let's go!" Was all he said. 


	5. Chapter 5: Stuck together

The fifth chapter. Ace is in a battle and the others still continue to argue. I wonder what that storm had anything to do with it.

Meanwhile, there was a dark room. Or, the others just doze off and woke up. They were surprised to find out that they were back at HQ. But, really; it wasn't headquarters.

"Huh," Lexi was confused; then she realized. "We're back at HQ? Hey, guys; wake up. We're back at HQ,"she said as she tried to wake the others up. They all finally woke up and were looking around; confused. "We're back in headquarters? But, that's impossible, that can't be." Tech was questionably dumbfounded, "where's Ace? Lexi began to panic. "We must go save him. Who knows what kind of danger, he could be in." Lexi got up quickly, but something held her down. She kept pulling on that mysterious force that was holding her. Duck tried to get up, but the same thing happened to him. Tech tried, but no luck. Something was seriously a mys. Though, they all pretty soon realized that it was no longer a mystery. When all three turned their heads; Duck saw himself, next to Tech and Slam and Lexi was next to Rev. Both sides of each were trying to move, but they couldn't. "No, no, NO! This can't be happening, this can't be happening at all!" Lexi panicked and looked down to see Rev, who was also terrified. "No-this-can't-be-good-this-could-not-be-good-AT-ALL!" "We are stuck together!" They said in unison, "why am I stuck to a boy? This is so gross, hasn't anyone heard about personal space here?" Lexi made a disgusted face, "well-you-think-I'm-happy-about-being-stuck-with-a-girl?" Rev complained, "okay, you; away from me and me away from you!" Lexi was screaming at the top of her lungs, "I-don't-want-to-be-stuck-anymore!" Rev cried, "wdkeehh," Slam complained with them. He was running around; trying to get himself unstuck, with Tech and Duck dragging along. "Hey, hey!" Duck was shaking up and down, "what are you trying to do here? Get a broken Duck?" Everyone was screaming in panic and they all ran into each other, by accident. But, it only made things worse, because well…. They were all stuck together. Slam ran around, Tech was in panic for the first time, Lexi was screaming and Rev couldn't take it anymore. "alright-don't-move," Rev instructed Duck; who kept moving. "I-said-don't-move!" "Ow, watch my feathers!" Duck complained and was trying to pull his way out, but instead; he bumped Rev into the wall. Rev slowly fell from the wall, onto the ground, in pain. This whole thing, just wasn't working out for the team and they all began to get pretty violent by this. Just when Rev was going to get up, he was being attacked by Lexi. "Get away from me; get away from me, now! I don't want to be stuck to you anymore!" Rev kept banging Duck into the wall, while Slam and Tech kept hitting each other. Slam, was the next one to hit Duck, while Tech was rolling around with them and Lexi and Rev were tackling each other on the ground. All five of them were finally tired and were resting, flat on the ground; breathing. "Tech, there must be a way for you to get us unstuck." "Sorry, Lexi; but I'm stumped on this one." I'm not sure what caused it. So, I'm afraid that we're stuck like this." Tech was breathing each short sentence. "You mean, we are stuck like his forever?" Lexi sat up and panicked, which made Rev; flip over her head, screaming and they were looking at each other, face to face. Rev saw a very ticked off Lexi and waved to her, with a weak smile. "Hello," Lexi took him and put him back over her shoulder. "Uh, do you mind? Personal space here, she told Rev and pushed him away." "Only, until we could figure out a way out of this, then I'm afraid that we are stuck together." Tech answered calmly and also sat up. "Look, Tech. No offense; but your science mumbo jumbo isn't going to help us any," Came Duck's voice as he was in an uncomfortable, mid air position; stuck to Tech's waist. "ioiuygdvgaghds," Slam agreed as he was on the other side of Tech's waist, except; laying on the ground. "No, there is no way that I'm going to be stuck to someone, especially a boy," Lexi complained and tried to get up, but she was held down. "Rev, let me go; let me go!!" She kept pulling his weight up, "I-can't-move!" Rev panicked and was struggling to get up. Lexi looked at him and grew impatient, "I SAID, MOVE!" She yelled at the tired road runner. "Not-until-you-move-your-leg-first-I-can't-get-up!" Rev fought back. "My leg? You move your arm first!" Shouted the rabbit, "what-the-heck-does-my-arm-have-to-do-with-it? "A lot, now move your arm," "move-your-leg!" They were both struggling to get up, off the ground. Lexi was complaining under her breath and then pushed Rev. "Great, I have to be stuck with the annoying one!" "I-heard-that!" He yelled from off the ground and Lexi then, got in his face. "Good!" Fine, you-want-an-insult-you-want-an-insult? Well-bring-it-on. Your-breathe-makes-me-want-to-vomit-in-my-sleep!" Rev began and looked in Lexi's direction. "Oh yeah, well you are so annoying that no one would want to go near you." Tech tried to stop the fight; "uh, guys? But, there was no luck; the two of them continued arguing. "I wish I was never teamed up with you!" "Really? Well-you-make-me-sick-and-did-I-mention-about-you-making-me-vomit-in-my-sleep-that-is-really-wow!" "Guys?" Tech tried again, but it still didn't work. Lexi and Rev continued to throw insults at each other, until… "You know what? Duck is right." "Why, thank you, Lexi; Duck sat up all dizzy and nauseous. Then, the two of them continued. You are nothing!" Lexi pointed and a chunk of anger came from her voice, when Rev heard this; he just yelled "DON'T- YOU- EVER- CALL- ME- NOTHING-YOU-GOT-IT! I-AM-JUST-AS-IMPORTANT-AS-ANYONE-AND-IF-YOU-DON'T-SEE-THAT-THEN-THAT'S-YOUR-PROBLEM!" Rev's voice shook the room, like an earthquake. Just then, Zadavia's hologram appeared. The whole team turned to her, "Loonatics, I hope you are enjoying being stuck together, now." "You put us together?" Lexi showed a hint of excitement. "Precisely. I couldn't put up with any more arguing, so I've decided to make sure that you could learn to settle your differences, one way or another. 


	6. Chapter 6: Five wrongs don't make a righ

The sixth chapter. I bet you are wondering what will happen to Ace. In good time, you'll find out.

Everyone stared at her in shock. "You must figure out a way, Loonatics. I'm not going to help you this time. You must learn to work as a team, Zadavia, out." Zadavia's hologram disappeared and the rest of the team began to look at each other. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! THERE IS ONLY SO MUCH THAT A DUCK COULD TAKE!" Duck yelled, "GDFDGFDHSJAHJ," Slam yelled back in Duck's face. "WILL YOU TWO STOP YELLING? I'M TRYING TO THINK HERE!" Tech finally lost it and barked at both of them. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Lexi hit Rev and he finally lost it and they all began to fight again. Though, Lexi and Rev were the ones who were angry the most. Lexi was attacking the poor road runner, but he wasn't defenseless; he tackled her and they were both rolling all over the floor.

Meanwhile, back at HQ; Ace gave the villains, a taste of their own medicine. He fought them hard, because thinking of his team leaving him; only made Ace even angrier.

Back in the cave, the team were fighting each other and at HQ, Ace was fighting Massive and Deuce, who also dropped by. "THAT'S IT! YOU'VE MADE ME LOSE MY TEAM AND YOU MADE ME LOSE EVERYTHING, DOC! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" Ace tackled Deuce and they both bumped into the table.

Back in the cave, everyone else were fighting and yelling at each other, that nobody had noticed Zadavia's hologram; come back on. She called the team, but wasn't heard over the noise, she tried again; but still no luck. Well, third time's a charm, "LOONATICS!" Everyone suddenly stopped and looked at Zadavia. "Do you realize what this has come to? You all continue to fight, instead of working as a team. What about Ace? Your arguing has drifted you and Ace apart. You don't realize this, but what happens if serious danger is upon Acmetropolis and you are arguing too much, to notice that you must save the world? You must learn to compromise, once and for all. Zadavia, out." She disappeared again and the team looked at each other and they all began to laugh.

Meanwhile, back at HQ; Ace was happy about defeating all the villains, but he felt like he was missing something. "What have I become? What is wrong with me? I've betrayed my team mates. I was so busy, trying to get everything together, that I messed up our friendship. Well, der is somethin' that I must do." He called Zadavia, and she appeared. "Yes, Ace, what is the emergency?" She asked him, "my team mates are in trouble and it's all my fault. I must make things right again with them." Zadavia heard Ace's brave speech and smiled. "Can you tell me where they're located?" He sounded serious; Zadavia gave him the answer that he needed. "Certainly, Ace. They are located in a secret cave in toward the water front of Acmetropolis." "Thanks, boss," Ace was very grateful and zipped off. "Anytime, Ace," she smiled, "anytime." 


	7. Chapter 7: Recalling memories

The seventh chapter, Ace begins to look for his team. But what happens, when he discovers something shocking?

Ace zipped down on his jetpack, to find his team. He finally found a crack nearby and used his laser vision to break it. Ace was finally in and found his team, stuck together. Then, he rushed over… "Guys, what happened to you?" "Zadavia put us all together, literally." Lexi answered dully. Ace however was shocked, he couldn't believe that she had a scheme of putting his team in danger by sticking them together, in a cave and never even told him. "How could Zadavia do this?" Ace paced around wondering in worry. "She told me where to find you, but she didn't tell me that she trapped you?" Ace was yelling, "wait, you told Zadavia, where to find us and….?" Lexi stopped and wondered. "Oh my gosh, how could she do this to us?" Tears welled up in her eyes, "I-I don't know." Ace looked down and tears were dropping to the ground. "All this time, she has trained us and has even told us about Optimatus being her brother; I mean… this can't be true. This can't be… How could she just do this to us?" Ace just didn't understand, soon though; everyone realized. "I can't believe our own boss, would actually make us fall asleep and we would wake up in a cave," Duck was serious. "You know what, guys; I don't think that we shouldn't trust Zadavia, anymore. I think that once we get out of here, we are out of the super hero business." Ace sobbed as he tried to speak, "its official; we will just go back to being normal creatures and continue with our careers," Tech added with sadness.

They all gathered around and began to talk about their past. "Remember when we took care of those Vikings, on our first mission," Ace recalled…

(Flashback)

"We are here to take over your world." Gunnar the Viking told Ace.

"You know, you frosted flakes might go back from where you came from, because this here, is a no invasion zone." The smart Alec bunny commented.

"We will take over your world; by any means, necessary." The angry Viking fought back.

"No, you won't," Ace reassured him. But Gunnar's anger grew more, "Yes, we will," "no you won't!" Ace grew more frustrated.

"Yes, we will"  
"Yes, you will"  
"No, we won't conquer your world," then Ace finally finished.  
"Have it your way." He told him calmly. Gunnar realized and then got even more frustrated.

"Oooh, I will enjoy crushing you, rabbit!"

(End of flashback)

Then Lexi thought of something. "Oh, remember about Otto and Ringmaster; turning us into gross looking creatures?"

(Another flashback)

Rev was into dust, with his beak on the ground and Duck apologizing. "Rev, Rev. Buddy, pal; speak to me. He's gone and it's all my fault. I'm sorry for calling you a disgrace to the bird community, I'm sorry for stealing cookies from your secret stash." Rev began to recover quickly, "so-your-the-one-I-should-have-known-it-was-you-but-I-couldn't-come-out-and-accuse-anyone-man-its-been-bugging-me-for-months-really-I'm-surprised-at-you-Duck-you-choose-one-team-mate-to-stop-so-low…" But, Duck cut him off, "I liked you better as husk and mould."

(End of flashback)

"Wow, dat's a good one, Lex," Ace complimented her. Rev had a good story to tell…

(Flashback)

The Loonatics were at the Basherball Tournament, trying to defeat Massive. Massive was already in mid air, by already being hit by Slam. "Rev, go!" Ace ordered and off he went. Rev was speeding towards the huge, flying thief. "Okay-now-lets-give-this-guy-a-taste-of-his-own-medicine-so-how-does-it-feel-to-be-kicked-around-big-guy?" Rev said as he ran and kicked Massive on each side. But before he could make it the third time, Massive stopped the speeding road runner, with his gravity. "Time for you to slow down, bird," the gravity hit Rev and it dragged him to the ground. Slam came up from behind him, but Massive noticed, right away. "Not this time, big guy," he shot gravity to Slam, which made him bash into the wall. 

(End of flashback)

The Loonatics continued to recall about their memories. 


	8. Chapter 8: The truth doesn

The next chapter, just a twist of the story after the Loonatics are free from the trap that Zadavia was the one that caused.

Ace and the others began to apologize to each other. "Tech, I'm sorry for calling you a nerd, let's just say that you are uncool, okay?" Tech agreed with him, "its a deal, Duck." "fdfhsgdhhdegtthiaygtf," Slam felt guilty, but Tech put his hand on his shoulder. "Its okay, Slam. I know you didn't mean to destroy my lab; so, apology accepted." Slam smiled, knowing that he and Tech were friends again. "Look, guys; I was the one who was actin' like a jerk. I was too busy, just following Zadavia's orders to pay any attention to our friendship. But, now that we know about her scheme, I promise not to let that get in the way, ever again." Everyone else smiled at Ace and forgave him. Since Ace was the only one who wasn't stuck, he got up and tried to find a solvent to unstick his team. In the mean time, Lexi apologized to Rev. "Rev, I'm sorry for calling you nothing and for saying that you were annoying," she was a bit nervous; but, he reassured her. "Think-nothing-of-it-Lexi-we-sort-of-deserved-to-get-on-each-other's-nerves-and-boy-was-it-ever-fun…" While Rev continued to speak, Lexi was smiling at him and was just focusing on him speaking. Finally, Rev stopped speaking, drew closer and he gave Lexi an unexpected surprise. She felt shocked, but then… just forgot all about it. Little did she know that Ace came back and he saw her and Rev. He was shocked by this, but pretended not to pay attention. When the two of them saw Ace, they moved as further from away from each other as they possibly could. Pretty soon, they were unstuck and everyone was free again. "We're free, we're free!" Lexi jumped up and down and hugged Rev, then she moved away from him, when she saw Ace look at her.

Back at HQ, Duck was trying to tease an angry Ace. "Ace, did you know that Lexi and Rev were ki….? But Lexi and Rev came by and they both pushed an annoying Duck out of the way. "I don't know what Duck is talking about, Ace. Lexi said quickly and nervously, Ace glared at Rev; "I need to talk to Lexi alone, so Rev; you need to leave." Rev was kind of afraid, so he caused no trouble and left. Ace turned back to Lexi, after everyone was gone. "Lexi, how could you do dis to me?" Ace was worried, "excuse me?" Lexi was confused, "were you spying on us?" Ace was pretty nervous and was sweating; he didn't know what to say. "Yes… I mean no… I mean, when I came back, I saw you and Rev ki…" Yeah, yeah, please don't say that; it's so gross?" Lexi blushed and put her head down, "If it was so embarrassin', then why did you do it?" Look, Ace; it's not what you think. Its, well… our faces bumped by accident." Lexi pulled her hair back and just couldn't look at Ace, who was pretty questionable and actually, quite angry. "Okay, Lexi. You don't want to tell me the truth? Then, so be it." Ace headed towards the back yard. 


	9. Chapter 9: Another argument breaking in

The ninth chapter of the story. Wow, this might be getting pretty exciting. Ace likes Lexi; Lexi won't admit what just happened. Let's see what Rev has to say about this.

Ace was storming his way outside, where Rev was and he stood up in front of him, looking very tense.

"Rev, what just happened? I want to know now and I want the truth!" Ace was close to his road runner friend and was pointing in his face.

"I-I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about-Ace." Rev shifted nervously on what space he had left. Ace yelled at him even louder and drew closer to him… "Don't lie to me, doc. Somethin's goin'on here and I don't like it, okay?! I saw everyting'; I saw you and Lexi ki…" Ace was cut off, "please- don't –say- the- "k"- word," Rev was embarrassed and hid himself. He actually grew more afraid of Ace and didn't know what to say. Ace just left the back yard. "And by the way, Rev; I take back that apology. Our boss is not only a backstabber, but so are you."

Back at HQ, Tech was walking in the hall, past the bedroom doors and heard sobbing coming from one of them. Tech had a weird expression on his face, so he decided to check it out. He followed the sound and opened the right door, to see Rev; who had his knees huddled up to his chest, one hand over his feet and the other, touching the cover. Tech came closer to his best friend and wondered what was up. He sat on the bed and touched Rev on the shoulder. Rev looked up at his coyote friend, with a very sad face and his emerald eyes; filled with tears. Tech was shocked by this and didn't like to see his friend cry… "Rev, what's wrong? What happened?" Rev just turned away and let tear drops, fall to the ground. Tech grabbed Rev's head and made it look in his direction, he gave his friend a tissue and he blew his nose. "I-I-I… like Lexi," Tech gasped and gave his friend a hug, "Rev, that is nothing to be ashamed of. You are entitled to like anybody you want. If you really like Lexi, then you should let her know. Even though, it might feel embarrassing at first; you shouldn't let that stop you from doing something that you feel that is right, because I know how you feel and I know that what happened today had something to do with it, right?" Rev nodded to his friend in shame. "Because, I knew something was up when I saw… the surprise," Tech wiggled his fingers up and down, to make quotations. He sat next to his teared up friend and put his hand on his shoulder. "Listen, we all go through things like this, it's natural. "We all have someone in our lives that we like, even more than one someone that we like." Rev knew that Tech was right, it's natural to like anybody and it could make anybody feel different. "I-know-Tech. It's-just-so-hard-and-it-could-be-painful-soemtimes." "Listen, Rev; we all get hurt and we all feel pretty lousy and that is what relationships are about. We must learn to handle whatever happens and we shouldn't be afraid of something that is normal, but just remember; you're my best friend and I'll always be here for you. So, don't worry about how to approach Lexi. This is your first time of experiencing this and you will only get better at it, as you get to met more special people in your life. I know this because I've had many special people in my life that I've had romantic feelings for. They were actually some classmates from Acme Tech and let's just say that things didn't work out with the relationships I had with them, but sometimes… well… don't tell anybody, but sometimes I still see them every so often … and no, Mastermind was not one of them." Rev began to giggle and smiled at his friend, he has never recovered from something so painful, that quickly. He smiled at the genius and felt much better. Though, Tech wanted more input on this, "so, why so down?" Rev looked at the floor that was stained with tears and then looked at Tech. "Well-it-was-actually-Ace-that-made-me-feel-bad-about-liking-her-see-I-have-a-feeling-that-he-likes-her-too-and-I-was-afraid-to-tell-him," Tech was shocked. He grew angry about Ace being mean to his best friend, "What? I thought he apologized to us and I thought we promised to never fight again. But, obviously, he lied to us about that!" Tech yelled and stood up, Rev was just shocked. He has never seen Tech this angry, before, his eyes widened by this and Tech turned back to him. "Did he say anything else to you?" "Yes, he-said-that-he-took-back-my-apology-and-he-said-that-I-was-the-one-who-lied-to-him-but-really-I-was-just-afraid," Rev answered. Tech turned back to his friend, "You do what you feel is right, Rev. Don't be afraid about what Ace tells you because I'll take care of it"and with that, Tech stormed out of Rev's room and headed towards the kitchen. 


	10. Chapter 10: Straightening a problem

The tenth chapter. It looks like Tech is really going to let Ace have it, but Ace is not defenseless. Could it be two friends fighting each other?

Tech was walking angrily where Ace was; who was drinking a glass of water and tapped him on the shoulder. Ace turned around and saw the green coyote glare at him, with his arms folded. Ace shot back an angry look and some attitude at Tech.

"How could you hurt Rev like that?" Tech hesitated.  
Ace came up closer and looked like he was going to smack Tech in his green face and make it turn red.

"What are you talking about?" He seethingly approached.  
"I mean you hurting my best friend!" Tears were in Tech's eyes; Ace folded his arms and was trying to look tough. "What is wrong wit you? Dis isn't any of your beeswax, okay!? What goes on between me and Rev has nothin' to do wit' you! Just because we are all livin' under the same roof, dat doesn't give you the right to come into my business!" Tech came up to Ace closer and pointed at him firmly, "no, this isn't about you and Rev; this is about you and Lexi. You like her Ace and you are just the type of person that will go and destroy anyone's confidence, just to get a girl! Well, you know what? You can't always have your way in romances, okay? And another thing; what ever happened to the promise you made of having nothing come between our friendship?" Ace glared at him, "let me tell you somethin', Tech. When you are talking to me, if you have something to say about me? That's fine. But, don't you dare come storming all the way from Rev's room and make up lies about things that aren't true! Do you understand me?!" Ace pointed at Tech and had his bossy attitude brought back, "I am not making up lies, Ace. I just don't like people who threaten my friends, just to get what they want. If you have something to say? Come here and say it to my face. But you leave Rev alone! He's done nothing wrong and in fact, he is the best friend that you'll ever have, because whoever else would be in his position; they really would have really shown you what for?" Tech was now crying and trying to hold back his tears. It was obvious though of how he was feeling, so Ace was able to catch on. "No, Tech; first of all, I did not threaten Rev. Secondly, you have no right to make up a idea that I did and thiod of all, Rev has no right to do tings, behind my back. So, I don't know where you got dis idea of me threatening him." Ace looked away and Tech tried to look him in the face; with satisfaction, that he won, "so, this is about you liking Lexi. You can't stand to have someone else like her and you have this ridiculous idea in your head that Rev is defenseless, so you try to ruin his confidence; just to get Lexi to like you, right? Don't lie to me; tell me the truth, Ace! Tell me the truth! When we were stuck in that cave, did you or did you not say that you weren't going to let anything ruin our friendship again?" Ace just stared at him and was speechless. He didn't want to show Tech that he was wrong and admit to him exactly what he was feeling. So, Ace had to think fast and do the one thing that would cover up the evidence. He pushed Tech into the refrigerator door and ran out of the kitchen, in embarrassment. Tech got up; he dusted himself off and wanted to go after the person that just pushed him. But, Tech realized that if he did that, he would be just as bad and plus, Ace was already long gone. So instead, Tech stopped in his tracks, folded his arms, smiled with satisfaction and head back to Rev's room. He sat on the bed, next to the road runner that gave him a "is the coast clear, yet?" look and he smiled and gestured his arm outside the room, where the door was open."Its okay now, Rev; you don't have to feel so guilty. Go and spend as much time as you want with Lexi." Rev's eyes began to brighten up, he smiled and gave Tech a huge hug. "Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-so-much-Tech-you-made-me-feel-much-better-you-are-the-best-friend-a-guy-could-ever-have!" "Okay, okay; now go talk to Lexi because, I can't breathe." Rev noticed that he was hugging Tech too tight, so he let him go, smiled at him and then he zipped off happily; to find Lexi. 


	11. Chapter 11: Apologies accepted

The eleventh chapter of the story. I'm sure Rev is going to make Ace jealous, but he shouldn't worry; because his friend Tech is there to protect him.

Rev raced to find Lexi; who was sitting on the couch. He sat down beside her and fidgeted a little bit, Lexi smiled at him. "Hey, Rev; what's up?" Rev gave her a smile, with his green eyes lighting up. "Nothing-nothing-much-except-for-the-blue-sky-in-the-backyard-and…" "Rev, what do you want?" Lexi teased him, "I-brought-these-for-you," Rev said in a quicker, more nervous speech and held up a bouquet of flowers. Lexi took them and took a look at them. "Aw, Rev; that's so sweet," she smelled the flowers and Rev blushed. "Thank you," she said and hugged the happy road runner. After, Lexi put the flowers in a pot; she sat back down and spoke with Rev. "So, where did you get these?" Rev hesitated a bit by the question, but he managed to answer. "Um… I-got-these-from-the-backyard," he was nervous on what Lexi's reaction would be. But, to his surprise; she didn't seem to mind and Rev sighed with relief. Lexi gave him a confused look to a very nervous Rev; who was looking away, on the ceiling. "Okay, why'd you bring me flowers?" Lexi managed to make the road runner pay attention to her. Rev looked at the ground and kept fidgeting, but he looked at her and tried to answer. Though, when he did; Rev was shaking and was stammering a bit. But finally, he got his words straight and answered Lexi quietly. "I-got-these-because…?" He froze and kept looking at a suspenseful rabbit, "because what, Rev?" Rev was nervous again and tried to say each word slowly and loud enough for her to hear. "Because I like you," he put his head down as Lexi gasped. "Would-you-like-to-well… spend-the-day-with-me-today?" This took Lexi a minute to figure out what Rev had to say, because he always talks in such high speed. But, once she figured out what he asked her, she smiled, jumped up and down and hugged a hopeless Rev; who had his head down and looked up as he felt something on him. "Oh of course, I'd love to!" Once he heard this, Rev smiled, his eyes brightened up and he jumped up and hugged a happy Lexi, who pretty soon; could not breathe. "Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-you've-made-me-the-happiest-guy-ever," Lexi struggled to get his hands off of her neck and was merely chocking. "Rev, I can't breathe," Rev looked and realized what he was doing. "Sorry, Lex," he said and let Lexi out of his arms, which made her fall slowly onto the ground.

For the rest of the afternoon; Lexi and Rev spend the whole day together, doing things. They went to shows, they played games and they went out for lunch and had a good time. The two of them, finally came back to HQ, where Ace was looking outside through the window and clenched his teeth. Then, he realized something…

(Flashback to Sypher)

Ace and Rev were at the basher ball game together; cheering for the players.

(Cut to when they lost their powers)

"Well, who needs super powers right, Rev?"

(Flashback to Guardian Strike Sword)

Ace is ordering the Loonatics on where to go… "Rev and I will go up front."

(Flashback to Acmegeddon)

Ace and Rev were standing together in their space suits.

(Cut to Ace and Lexi hugging)

(End of flashback)

Ace's eyes widened and he realized that in the time that his space ship almost blew up, Lexi was too busy hugging him, to worry about Rev, who took it like it was no big deal. Ace looked down in shame, "Tech's right, Rev is the best friend I'll ever have. In fact, I wish I was more like him. The way I acted today with all of my friends, especially him; I don't even deserve Lexi's trust, the way he does," he thought to himself. "Well, I'm glad that you finally came to your senses," Ace heard a voice from behind him and he turned around, only to discover Tech standing there; folding his arms. "Yeah, I'm glad, too. You were right; all dis time about being someting dat I'm not; was only to get Lexi's attention and I'm sorry. I over reacted and well… I should go apologize to Rev now, right?" Ace shot a weak smile at his coyote friend. "Yes, that would be a good idea, chief, don't worry; I accept your apology." With that, Ace and Tech waved good bye and Ace went to find Rev, Rev looked at his rabbit friend. "Look Rev, I'm really sorry for du way I acted. I should have known better, not to come between you and another person. Even though it's a person dat I might like." Rev gasped, "dat's right, I like Lexi too and I should have admitted dat oilier, instead of fightin' wit my best friend." Rev smiled and they both hugged. "Don't-worry-about-it-Ace-Lexi-and-I-just-spoke-and-we-both-decided-that-we-are-not-ready-for-a-relation-ship-yet." Ace was confused, "and you're okay wit dat?" "Absolutely! Relationships-are-hard-even-with-a-person-that-you-already-know-and-I'm-just-happy-that-things-are-back-to-normal-aren't-you-wow-this-was-such-a-wow-day-that-I-couldn't-even-keep-track-could-you-well-let's-just-say-no-one-could-not-even-a-genius-I-mean-Tech-is-a-genius-do-we-have-time-to…" "Its okay Rev, some questions do not have answers." Ace and Rev stood up and they walked with their hands on each other's shoulders. 


End file.
